


You Can Touch, You Can Play

by ceilingfan5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Flirting with the enemy, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing, Volleyball, our own little romeo and juliet, special practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 100 follower commission giveaway fic for sugasdaichi, who requested OiSuga flirting and eventually kissing at secret practices to hone their skills...volleyball and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Touch, You Can Play

**Author's Note:**

> my habit of using suggestive titles for my hardly suggestive fics continues! titles are always the hardest part. Points if you guess what song it is before you see the reference in the fic. I've never worked with oisuga before so I hope you like it! They're definitely an interesting pair, and I can't imagine them going easy on each other. Comments are always very, very appreciated, even if you don't think you have much to say! If you liked it, tell me! Getting comments on here (or nice tags on tumblr) really motivates me to keep writing. Thank you for reading!

Once practice was over for the day, Suga stepped away from the excitement to grab a much-needed drink. He smiled as he watched the kouhais jump into action to clean the gym up, sneakers thundering and balls rolling all over the place thanks to a little misplaced enthusiasm. With Kageyama and Hinata on the loose and the addition of Nishinoya back in the house, there was no need for him to assist with the nets or the balls. Being a third-year had its stressors, but supervision wasn’t usually one of them.

“Suga!” Asahi hobbled over like an old man, stretching his sore muscles with a laughable expression. “I can’t believe we worked so hard on a Friday...”

“We’ve got to get it in somewhere, negative-beard.” Suga grinned and leaned against the stage, watching Hinata almost careen into into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima freeze with protective irritation. He covered a giggle, and Asahi groaned.

“I know, I know...At least we have the weekend to recover. But I didn’t really picture myself soaking in an ice bath all weekend.” 

Tsukishima grabbed Hinata by the collar and Kageyama appeared instantly, almost matching Hinata for speed over great distances to join the fray. His unconscious Tanaka impression was spot-on. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

The two of them tracked Daichi’s sprint across the gymnasium to break up Kageyama and Tsukishima before any of the bystanders, implicit or otherwise, got injured. 

“New record.” Suga added, not unappreciatively. 

“He’s getting speedier.” Asahi nodded, almost to himself. “Ah, um. I was thinking we could get together to study. I’m not so sure about that English test.”

Suga grinned. 

“Sorry, can’t.”

“What?” Asahi tore his eyes away from the ridiculous events unfolding in the middle of the floor to stare at Suga. “What else are you doing? You’ve been busy every weekend for the past month and a half!”

“I can’t spill all of my trade secrets, can I?” He flashed Asahi with a mysterious smile and jogged off to help his Captain. Asahi couldn’t help but think he’d missed something important. 

+++

Suga hadn’t intended to keep his special practices a secret. At first he’d kept his mouth shut because he wasn’t sure if it was really going to happen. His training partner was a busy guy, and at first, the offer had almost seemed like a joke. But a weekend had gone by and then another and the training sessions had seemed just as real every time, just as enthusiastic and thrilling. After that, it was excuses. Nobody needed to know that he’d been spending every weekend at Aoba Johsai. Nobody needed to know that he was collaborating with the enemy. Nobody needed to know the kind of quality time he’d been spending with Oikawa Tooru, especially. And with all of his teammates working on secret weapons, it was exciting to hone his own under a complete blanket of mystery. 

It was hard to convince himself that was the only reason he found it exciting. 

Suga loved volleyball, especially the high-octane, heavy-duty, thumping-pulse, bruised-kneed, hyperfocused kind of volleyball, and it wasn’t hard to find that in Seijoh’s gym. Sometimes it felt too serious compared to the antics back home, but sometimes that was all the better. Most of the time they didn’t play full practice games, instead working on serves and sets and receives (and trash talk) one on one or two on two or whatever random assortment of ball-junkies Oikawa could lure out of their free time with his dizzying charisma and terrifying wit. Suga loved it. It wasn’t often he had competition of that sort, and he had really been pushing himself to stand up to competition instead of making way for it. It made his heart beat too fast and his head spin, but sometimes, that was a good thing. 

This weekend, even with aching muscles and looming tests, the gym was on fire. That distinctive gym smell lit his blood like lighter fluid and the rest was history. Oikawa must have sensed it in him, because he’d grabbed Suga for his side before the word ‘teams’ had even been dropped.

“Koushi’s mine~!” He’d sang, and that hot hand balled in the back of his practice jersey had warmed his blood even more, crackling like a bonfire and making him forget, momentarily, the conditioning that had made the previous day hell. 

“C’mon, what’re you gonna do with two setters on a team?” One of the others...Hanamaki? Matsukawa? Suga never could remember...had folded his arm to protest, but Oikawa was having none of it. 

“Kick your sorry asses, that’s what!” He stuck his tongue out and pulled Suga bodily to his side of the court, and Suga couldn’t help but laugh at the childish behavior. 

“He has a point, you know,” Suga pointed out when Oikawa finally let go. He could still feel the warmth in the bunched-up fabric. “What exactly is your plan?” The teams were too small to work out something like Karasuno had been testing, but there weren’t enough people to switch out players. Everyone already benched was benched for a reason. 

“Simple!” Oikawa grinned. “We play it like it’s beach volleyball!” 

“Ahh, that would be fun.” Suga smiled dreamily, not noticing the color rising to his temporary teammate’s cheeks. “I’d love to play on a beach.”

“I’d love to see you in a swimsuit.”

“Hm?” 

“Nothing!” He clapped his hand on Suga’s shoulder this time, as the other team huddled intensely on the other side of the net. Three on two. They didn’t stand a chance. “I’ve got you covered, alright? Just trust me!” 

“And what if I was going to say I had you covered?” Suga grinned. It was fun to have someone to tease who could tease right back and not make a stink about what had happened to their so-called perfect, innocent angel. Suga was no more angel than Oikawa was, and both of them knew and enjoyed that fact. 

“I would say that this exercise is for me to practice connecting with my players and you’re just the Ken doll accessory to my Barbie Dreamhouse getting the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to play under the command of royalty.”

Suga gave him a devilish grin and cracked his knuckles about as pointedly as possible. 

“Then I would say you’re lucky we’re on the same team, Barbie.”

“Good thing this is all hypothetical, Ken.” The sing-song never left his voice. Two could play at that game.

“You betcha.”

+++

The other team begged for mercy after the fifth loss in a row, and the gathered parties all agreed to take a break to rest their smarting hands and asses. Oikawa, in all his royal glory, had somehow convinced the losing team to take a penalty lap, and it was with great satisfaction that he and Suga slumped against one another on the bench with their water bottles. The physical contact would have been too hot to stand if it was not also the only thing holding either of them up. It took both of them several minutes to catch their breath before conversation even looked like a possibility. 

“Great game, Koushi-chan.”

“Suga.”

“Koushi’s cuter.” 

“I’m cute all the time.”

Oikawa giggled, but didn’t disagree. It didn’t take long for either bottle to empty. 

“It was a pretty good game,” Suga conceded. “I can see where Ka-”

“Don’t ruin my fun time, Kou-chan.”

“Now it’s even shorter.” His tone was conversational, but the devilish grin kept coming back. Oikawa just brought it out of him like no one else did. “You’re so petty.”

“I think you’re missing an r in that word.” 

“That too.”

Silence. 

Leaning against each other made it hard to gauge the other person’s expressions, their reactions. How serious was this? How serious could it be? Did either of them want it to be serious, or was it a fun little challenge like the game itself? 

“Hey, I-” Suga started at the same time as Oikawa began with “You know,”. They fumbled for politeness and dominance. 

“Age before beauty,” he prompted. 

“Captains first,” Suga retorted. 

Oikawa huffed a little, unsure if he’d won or lost. 

“You’re, uh. You’re pretty cool.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and it took everything Suga had not to collapse into giggles. “Almost as cool as me.”

“If I was as cool as you, I don’t think I’d ever recover from the shame,” Suga managed to get out before the dam burst and he dissolved into laughter at his own joke. Oikawa didn’t look happy. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he explained through spurts of snickers, waving his hand to illustrate his point. The sudden sensitivity almost reminded him of mollifying Asahi, and he wondered if that was an appropriate comparison to make. Definitely not out loud, at least. “You’re not so bad, Barbie.”

“You either, Ken,” Oikawa responded primly. 

Something in Suga’s chest felt warm, but not from the practice. 

Tentatively, and a little sweaty, although he had a good excuse for that, Suga intertwined their fingers. Oikawa, for all his bluster, went pink immediately, and Suga couldn’t hold in the giggles any better this time. 

“You’re-” 

“Yeah,” Suga said, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to, but he felt it wholeheartedly. 

More silence. Less awkward this time, but still heavy. The other players seemed to have disappeared while they’d been distracted and the wide-open gym gave the illusion of them being the last two people on Earth. Neither of them particularly minded.

“Your serves are pretty amazing,” Suga admitted.

“Your reflexes are incredible!” The pink tinged Oikawa’s cheeks again, and Suga couldn’t be sure that his own didn’t match. “I had fun playing with you.” Pause. “I’ve had a lot of fun playing with you.” 

“Even with my plastic hair?”

“What-”

“It’s pretty fantastic, huh? You could say-”

“Hey!” It took Oikawa a second to realize that he was being teased, and by then, the cheesy lyrical reference had startled him out of the rosy moment. “I was-” But Suga wasn’t about to let him regain his footing, and surprised him again with a warm, soft kiss. 

He’d almost expected Oikawa’s eyes to go wide like a cartoon--god knows his own did, amazed at his own bravery--but instead he relaxed into it, eyes lidding softly and leaning closer for more. In this one thing, it seemed, he was happy to turn over control. Suga blithely wondered how long that would last. Maybe it would be fun to find out. 

He pulled away and stood up, stretching, and Oikawa stared up at him in a daze, confused and excited and warm and-

“Sweaty,” Suga said, and he laughed again at his own joke. Maybe it was the nerves. 

“Well of course-” Oikawa started, ready to get mad, but Suga shook his head and smiled. 

“It was nice.”

“Let’s do it again, then.” He tried to keep his tone light, but there was no mistaking a sort of need in his voice. Suga’s grin spread wider. 

“I think I’d better go. It might be inappropriate to fraternize with the enemy.” 

“Enemy-!” 

Suga pressed a finger to Oikawa’s lips like he’d seen in one of Asahi’s soupy romance movies and laughed. 

“Shh.” He winked, and something dark in Oikawa’s eyes flickered hungrily back at him. “See you in two weeks. When my team is going to kick your collective asses.”

“I’ll let you kick my ass any day, Mr. Refreshing.”

Suga stretched in the other direction, letting his jersey ride up and loving the drama. God, he was just as bad as the love interests in those movies. He was going to have to kill Asahi for planting that stuff in his brain and then rent ten more with him because he’d run out of material already. His retreat was just as cowardly as it was supposed to be enticing. 

“There won’t be any letting. I’m going to take it for myself.” 

He then hurried as quickly away from the gym as possible before Oikawa could see him turning beet red at his own dorky line. His heart wouldn’t settle down and he could feel his chest straining under the pressure of being such a nerd. Suave indeed. Thank god his practices were still a secret. Thank god he could change out of those gym shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

And thank god that texting probably didn’t really count as fraternizing, because two weeks happened to be a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you loved it, leave a comment, and I'll love you! Check me out on tumblr for more fics at fan5fics (which is almost to 150 followers--time for another giveaway! follow me there to get your chance!!) or find my personal blog at ceilingfan5 for lots of haikyuu and other fun stuff. Feel free to message me there! Commissions are always open and requests might be open for a few more days before school gets too hectic.


End file.
